Long hot summer
by lostinmythoughts25
Summary: Hot days at the warehouse bring Claudia and Artie to an explosive end.
1. Chapter 1

It was only a month into summer at the warehouse and it was shaping out to be a very long one. Pete and Myka had spent the last few weeks tracking down artifacts on the top 10 most wanted list which left Claudia and Artie cooped up in the office together for hours upon hours, and the lack of space was starting to take a toll on them. A couple weeks ago Claudia had tried to talk to Artie about how she was feeling for him but Artie blew it off, telling Claudia it was just a crush because of all the time they spend together. Claudia on the other hand begged to differ, trying to tell him that it was more than a crush but after feeling like she was talking to a brick wall she gave up the talk and went on with her work. Since then she had found herself avoiding Artie only talking to him when she had too. Artie knew Claudia was mad at him the day she tried to tell him how she felt he wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and hold her tight and too tell her he felt the same way. But over thinking things as usual Artie's brain told his heart to shut up, convincing him that it would never work and that there was too much of an age gap. Claudia deserved so much more then what Artie felt like he could give her, and she definitely deserved someone lots younger. So tucking his own feelings away for Claudia Artie sat at his desk behind her and watched her work at her computer. Claudia could feel that Artie was staring at her.

"Do you have something you need to say Artie?" Claudia asked without stopping what she was doing on the computer. Artie raised an eyebrow and looked at her for a moment.

"No I don't think so." He answered back.

"Then do ya wanna stop staring at me!" Claudia was short with him as she snapped back.

Artie sat there for a moment as an argument started in his head. "You need to talk to her Artie!" he yelled at himself. Taking a deep breath and pulling his glasses off he pinched the bridge of his nose thinking what to say. Artie was never good with words and right now he had to pick the right ones.

"Clad, I think we need to talk." Artie spoke softly trying to convey to Claudia that he was serious.

The typing on Claudia computer stopped and she spun around in her chair and looked at him. Artie gave her a reassuring smile. The look on Claudia's face told Artie that she was confused.

"What?" he asked her cautiously

"You wanna talk?" Claudia asked. "Yes" Artie replied quickly

"Now?" Claudia asked again.

Shaking his head, "Yes Claudia I want to talk"

Claudia again just looked at him again; the look in her eyes telling Artie that she had a million thoughts flying through her mind.

"NO!" Claudia said, quickly turning and returning back to her work.

"What do you mean no?" Artie asked slamming his hands down on his desk, spinning back around in her Chair.

"No, out of all the words in your vocabulary do you not know what the word No means? It means I don't want to talk Artie, it means leave me alone I'm busy! It means I'm tired of trying to talk to you because you never want to listen!" Claudia was getting more and more upset as she spoke and found herself almost yelling at Artie. She stood up and started to talk up the spiral stair case, she needed a few minutes to herself and something cold to drink. But before she could get out of the room Artie stated in.

"Claudia, what is your problem? I told you I wanted to talk and you flip out of me! Will you please talk to me?" Artie was almost begging her. Claudia stopped on the first step of the stair well and turned back around.

"You want to know what my problem is Artie? Ok fine, I'll tell you! My problem is you!" Claudia was on the edge of yelling again as she pointed at Artie.

"Oh come on, don't stand there and act like you don't know what is wrong Artie, I tried to talk to you last week and you wanted nothing to do with it. I don't know what to do about this Artie. I love you and I know you love me, hell even Pete and Myka can see it. You're the only one that can see what is blatantly obvious. You told me last year that you had given up on ever finding love, and now that it's staring you right in the face you are just going to turn your back on it. I don't know how much longer I can be around you Artie, and be able to fight these feelings. Claudia started crying and just stood there for a moment.

Artie clasped his hands together and held them up to his mouth.

"I don't know what to do about this Claudia."

Claudia wiped a few tears off her face giving Artie a weak smile.

"But I do Artie, if you would only give me that change." Claudia's hands fell to her side as she moved past him to the door. Before Artie could even turn to stop her the heavy metal door slammed shut behind Claudia. At this point Artie knew it was best to let Claudia calm down, he figured she was heading back to the B & B. he found his chair and sat down throwing his glasses off and rubbing the sides of his head trying to ease the headache that was forming.

"Artie" A familiar voice from behind him startled him as he quickly turned.

"Mrs. Fredrick's, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Fredrick's walked over to Artie and leaned against his desk.

"The life of a warehouse agent can be one of two things; it can be full of long days, lonely nights and the endless feeling that you're missing out on something. " Mrs. Fredrick lightly touched Artie's arm bringing his attention from the floor to her as she rose an eye brow at him. "It can be full of endless wonder. It's your choice Artie." Artie took a deep breath closing his eyes, giving in that Mrs. Fredrick's was right he went to look up at her again and like normal she was gone. "How the hell does she do that?" Artie asked himself before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

Artie's car came to a sliding stop in the driveway of the B&B, seeing Claudia's car there he knew she would be hiding out in her room. Leena met him at the door way.

"What did you do to her know?" She asked Artie slightly mad.

"What are you talking about?" Artie was trying to snake by her, he was on a mission. Leena stepped in front of him and put her hand on his chest bringing Artie to a full stop.

"Claudia's aura is all out of whack, what did you do?" Leena eyed him readying is aura too. Artie leaned back and shot her a look.

"Stop readying my aura Leena and I'm going to fix this, you'll see." Having spoken his peace Artie pushed past her and made his way up the stair case to Claudia's room. Artie took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Claudia was sitting on her bed her mascara running down her face, eyes and nose red. She just looked at the door, part of her hoping it was Artie and the other half just wishing whoever it was would just go away. When the knock came again she knew she was going getting out of it.

"Come in" Claudia chocked out just loud enough for Artie to hear, he cracked the door open and stuck his head inside. When Claudia saw him her heart sank, he had actually followed her. But what was he going to say? Claudia's heart started to race at Artie walked in closing the door and making his way to the bed, pulling his coat off and setting it in the chair next his glasses. Claudia watched him closely trying to figure out what he was doing. Artie kicked his shoes off next and then climbed into the bed with Claudia leaning back against the headboard. He stretched one arm out and patched his chest with the other one. Claudia was flaggergasted she didn't know what to do, was Artie wanting to hold me? She was asking herself a million questions.

"Claudia." Artie speaking snapped Claudia out of her thoughts. "Come here please" Artie motioned again for Claudia to snuggle up to him. Claudia was so nervous that she was shaking as she scooted across the bed and wrapped herself against him. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her right arm around his body and sank into him, finally feeling self and warm it was the feeling she had been waiting for. Artie wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and rested his cheek against her forehead; Claudia liked the feel of his stubbly face against hers. Nothing was said between them for a while until Clauida finally lifted her head up and looked at him.

"What are you doing Artie?" she was almost whispering, their faces were only a few inches away, their lips almost touching already.

Artie licked his lips before he spoke, his eyes dance all over her face he cupped his hand around the side of Claudia's face.

"You said you knew what to do, show me?" Artie spoke softly. Claudia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She slowly closed the little bit of space between them as her lips softly came down to rest on Arties. Instinct takes over and Artie quickly falls deeper into the kiss his arms wrapping tight around Claudia and hers resting on his neck and side of his face. Their tongues explore each other's mouths for a while before they have to break for air. Claudia's eyes flutter open to find Artie looking at her.

"I think I might like that." Artie said with a smile.

"I think I might like it too" Claudia added.

"Do you think we might be able to try that again, just to make sure you know?" Artie said playfully wiggling his eyebrow. Claudia ran her hands down his chest and back up his neck while her lips found his again, her tongue running across his bottom lip it was driving Artie nuts and he quickly gives in give Claudia full access to explore his mouth and tongue with hers. A low grown comes from Artie's throat as their kissing deepens and hands start to explore. Before things get out of control Artie gently pulled himself back. Claudia feared that Artie had changed his mind and was going to shut her out again.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong I promise. I think we might want to keep things slow for just a bit, it's been a while for this old man and I don't want to screw this up." Claudia smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

"I think that would be a good idea too." Both smiled at each other and Artie pulled her in for a gentle kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

A Long hot summer

Chapter 2

NC-17

A week later Artie decided to give everyone a night off, it was the weekend and everyone had been working hard but more importantly he wanted to take Claudia out tonight. It had only been a week and all though they had spent time together, it was not the kind of time that they both knew they needed to have with each other, working in the office of the warehouse and sneaking and kiss and hug here and there was not going to get them anywhere if they were going to make a go of this.

Artie was standing by the front door at the B&B waiting for Claudia to come down from getting ready. Claudia and Artie were still trying to hide their newly formed relationship from everyone else until they were sure this was going to work. So when he head feet on the steps and saw it was Pete instead of Claudia, Artie knew he was going to have to think quick. Pete saw Artie and stopped looking at him with his eyes have squinted.

"What are you doing Artie?" Pete asked at he closed the space between them.

"What, nothing just ah standing." Artie swallowed hard and Pete continued to eye him and inspect him.

"You have a new shirt on, and you smell good." Pete walked around Artie and stood back in front of him. Artie watched Pete's ever move. Like a light bulb clicking on Pete jumped.

"You have a date!" Pete was teasing and excited for his friend.

"What? No." Artie started to denied it but he knew he was cough when Claudia came bouncing down the stairs, dressing in her best dress she had. The look on Artie's face made Pete turn and his draw dropped when Claudia walked up to the two men standing there. Artie smiled at her, reaching his other hand up and closing Pete's mouth for him. The realization of what was going on hit Pete like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, you guys? Are you two?" Claudia and Artie stood there, not sure what Pete was going to say.

"That is awesome! I'm so happy for you guys!" Pete pulled them both in for a big hug.

"Pete!" Artie said after a very awkward moment. Pete let go and backed off.

"Yeah sorry" Artie stuck his figure up and moved it back in fourth like a mother getting on to her little boy telling him no.

"You tell no one about this, got it? We don't want anyone knowing yet." Pete stood straight up and acted like he was putting a lock on his lips.

"Mums the word" Pete said. Artie gave him one last look and turned to escort Claudia out to the car, once Claudia and Artie were outside both of them started laughing.

"You know he's telling Myka right now right?" Claudia said as she climbed in the car. Artie laughed and told her he knew as she closed the door for her. Their drive to town was not quite and fun, Artie had made reservations at the only nice place in town it was a nice night out so they had decided to eat outside on the patio they had finished their dinner and a few drinks, Claudia had never seen Artie smile as much as he had while they were at dinner she loved seeing him smile.

"I'm really glad we came out tonight." Artie smiled again and grabbed Claudia's that was resting on the table, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Claudia cocked her head and smiled back at him.

"Me to." Was all she said, Artie could hear the band playing inside and for whatever reason he had the eager to dance. He stood up standing in front of Claudia motioning his head to the band inside.

"Would you like to dance?" Claudia was slightly shocked that he was asking her to dance, he never figured him for a dancing kind of guy.

"I would love to." She stood and followed closely behind him, her hand still in his as he lead the way to the dance floor Artie turned and offered his free hand to her and wrapped his other around her waist, resting in on the bottom of her back. Artie pulled her in close pressing her body against his own as Claudia rested her hand on the back of his neck and swirled her finger around on of his black curls. Their faces resting on each other as they moved back and forth to the music, Claudia was sure she could get use to the feeling of Artie holding her. From what she could feel he was hiding a pretty good toned body under the baggy clothes he wore and his hot breath blowing across her ear was driving her nuts. Claudia could feel herself getting work up at the thought of might happen tonight when they finally got back home, Artie himself was also having the same thoughts. Claudia's firm breasts pushed against him, her playing with the back of his neck, Artie may be old and have been out of the game for a while, but he was fully aware of what he was hoping would happen when they got home. Claudia ran her hand across his shoulders and down his arm, nuzzling into Arties neck she placed a few soft kisses on it the let her tongue lead the way to his earlobe before taking into her mouth and gently sucking on it. Artie's breath caught in his chest and a long forgotten feeling from the center of his man hood as a fire started to burn again and Artie felt himself come alive, as Claudia's lips moved from his ear to his cheek and then to his lips. Arties held her close as their kissing deepened, their breathing getting harder and as their hands started to explore each other they both remembered they were in the middle of the dance floor.

"Claudia, can we go back to the warehouse?" Artie asked her in a whisper. Claudia grinned and they raced to the car heading back to the warehouse. Claudia was sure that they had set a new land speed record for the amount of time it took them to get back to the warehouse, Artie took her hand in his and led her through the umbilicus and into the office and up the spiral stair case to his room. Artie being the warehouse hermit that he was he had built himself a bedroom a nice one at that. Claudia had never been in here before; she knew that in the past crossing that line of privacy with Artie was not a good thing to do.

Artie grabbed her hand and lead her over to the bed sitting on the edge he pulled Claudia down with him and held her hand in his.

"Artie what made you change your mind?" Claudia asked her sudden question made Artie look at her kind of shocked; he raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little.

" " Artie laughed out in a reply.

Claudia looked at him dumbfounded. " ? What do you mean?" Claudia was laughing too.

"After you left upset, she did your normal appear out of no were trick and she said something to me that made me realize that I could either live what is left of my life unhappy and bound to the warehouse. Or I could grab the one person who loves me and still have a shot at being happy and having a life outside of these dame walls, before it was too late."

Claudia just looked at Artie and let him talk.

"I'm getting old Claudia and I really don't have much left to offer to someone, but what I do have to offer I want to go to you. I wanna be happy, have fun and have a family. All this past week when I looked at you, just knowing that you cared about me that I had someone on my side it gave me hope. Hope that I can still love and have all the things that I have let slip from my life in the past, I don't want you to slip away too."

Artie was starting to get a little teary eyed so he quickly finished saying what he needed to say and just looked down at their hands tangled together. Claudia couldn't do anything but smile and then from out of no were Artie felt himself being slammed back onto the bed with Claudia on top of him. She blindsided him with a deep kiss and when his brain finally registered what was going on Arties arms wrapped around Claudia holding her tight against him as they broke the kiss for only a moment to get fresh air. As Arties hand started too slid up and down Claudia's side and her back he grabbed her ass and quickly flipped them over. Claudia let out a yelp and started to laugh.

"Easy there Mc-oldy, did know you had it in ya to be that wild." Claudia teased him. Artie lowered his lips so they were only inches away from Claudia's and raised his eyebrow at her.

"You have no idea how wild I can be baby." Claudia just looked him she knew she was in trouble, but she had a feeling she was going to like being in trouble from now on. Claudia closed that last little bit of space between their lips and as their tongues dueled with each other and their hands explored each other in placed they had never been before the anticipation of what was to come began to work its magic on both Artie and Claudia. Artie couldn't believe that the thought of Claudia touching him was getting so hard so quick and Claudia was pretty sure she was socked from the waist down at the idea of Artie's touch touching her sex. Claudia finally decided that the petting and kissing had gone on long enough she needed him, needed to feel his lips and hands on her body and his hard manhood inside her. Claudia broke their kissing and pushed Artie up so he was on his knees, Claudia moved up onto her knees as well, reaching for the seam of her shirt and pulling over her head. As Arties eyes stayed locked on Claudia, she helped herself to start undoing the buttons on his shirt, she wanted to touch his skin.

"Dame Artie, why do you have to wear multiple layers?" Claudia teased, she had already rid him of one shirt and was pulling of his t-shirt when she greeted by a wife-better, Artie's salt and pepper chest hair lapped over the edges of the tank top. As Claudia pulled the tank top off him Artie reached around Claudia and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and laying her back down on her back hovering over her.

"I have to make you work for it, you think I'm that easy?" both laughed as Artie started kissing her neck and working his way with his tongue down her chest, his hands palming her breast. Claudia arched back shoving her breasts into his hands; urge him to squeeze them harder a she let out a low moan. Artie slipped the delicate mounds out of their holders and closed his mouth over her hardened nipple sucking and biting. Claudia's hands tangled themselves in Artie's hair; she felt his hands sliding down her body as his mouth continued to play with her tits. Artie's hands made quick work of getting Claudia's jeans down, her matching pink and black thong covering only a sliver of her womanhood. Artie let his mouth start to move down her body, stopping only to lay kisses along the way. Claudia knew what was about to happen, and she was more than ready to have Artie's tongue lapping her up. Artie slipped his finger under the thin soft material as she moved it to the side to give him access of the treasure waiting for him.

"Mmmm…God, beautiful!" Artie said giving a quickly look up to Claudia who in returned thruster her hip up, practically shoving her pussy into Artie's face. Artie took the hint settling himself in just the right spot; Artie took his tongue and slid it between her wet lips, tasting Claudia for the first time almost made him want to cum his pants. Claudia instantly bucked her hips at the touch of his tongue, as Artie flicked her clit and sucked on it. Artie took his time as he lavished the sweet tasting woman under him.

"Artie that feels soooo good" Claudia managed to moan out. And just when Claudia thought Artie couldn't make her feel any better Artie slid two of his thick digits into her hot tightness sliding them in and out of her making sure he hit the right spot each time he slid them in. As Claudia's breath quickened and her moans started to get louder Artie could feel her pussy tightening around his fingers, not wanting Claudia to cum yet, he pulled his fingers from her and let his tongue move back up her body as be stretched out next to her. Claudia quickly turned on her side to meeting Artie's mouth with her for a quick kiss.

"Why did you quit?" Claudia asked him with a pouty face, playing with his goatee, and rubbing her thumb on the side of his face, his stubble felt like sandpaper under it. Claudia made a quick note to tell Artie how much she like it when he was a little more ruff looking.

"Well I don't want the party to end yet." Artie ran his hand down the side of Claudia's body down her thigh, pulling her leg over him and kissing her deeper. Claudia finished moving so she was straddling Artie now it was her turn to drive him nuts. Like Artie, Claudia let her tongue and mouth lead the way down his body, her hands playing and running through his multi colored chest hair. In the normal Claudia fashion she had to stop for a moment to make a joke as she played with is chest hair she started moving her hands really fast.

"What are you doing?" Artie asked confused.

"Seeing how much static electricity I can build up with this run!" Artie started laughing and playfully slapped Claudia on the thigh.

"Oh ha-ha, your jokes are so funny!" Artie said rolling his eyes. Claudia was back to business before Artie knew what was going on. She fumbled with his belt and jeans for a moment giving a quick "ha" in triumph as she pulled them free from him and the package waiting for her made her eyes widen. Claudia licked her lips, like a kid looking at a lollypop and she quickly dove in, first licking and sucking on his balls. Artie had almost forgot what it was like to have a woman's mouth on him, Claudia quickly reminded him as she slid her tongue up his shaft and swirled it around the tip before taking him in her mouth. Artie relaxed back into the pillow one hard under his head and the other grabbing Claudia's hair, he gently tugged and pulled showing Claudia what speed he would like. As Claudia took him all the way in and his cock hit that back of her throat Artie couldn't help but start to moan, popping her head up and down she sucked hard and slow on him getting a taste of pre-cum Claudia wrapped a hand around his shaft, moving her hand in time with her mouth she sucked and stroked him until Artie was thrusting in rhythm with her.

"Jesus Christ Claudia!" Artie's mind was a thousand places with pleasure, Claudia stopping only for a moment. "Call me Claudia please," was all she said smiling as she took him back into her mouth. For as long as it had been Artie was impressed with himself that he was holding it together so well, he really wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. Claudia could feel herself dripping wet from hearing Artie's moans and she was ready for him. They both must have known what each other was thinking cause Artie reached down and gently pulled Claudia up and pushed her over, quickly putting himself between her legs, both his hands resting on either side of Claudia's head, she could feel the head of his cock pushing at her entrance and as Artie leaned down to capture her lips with his. Artie was trying to be gentle and go slow as he started to push into Claudia, but she was having none of that she quickly thruster her hips up, burying Arties cock deep in her. Both Artie and Claudia let out a load moan at the feeling and Artie started thrusting in and out the moaning only got louder and within a few minutes they were both in perfect time, Claudia was matching his thrust in with her hips allowing Artie to go deep inside her.

"Ar…Artie…mmmm harder!" Claudia begged him. Artie did what he was asked and slammed himself in and out of her.

"Clad…Uhhh…mmmm…God baby!" Artie was sure he was going to have a heart attack as he thrusted as hard and as fast as he could, Claudia was screaming in name in pleasure and he could feel her walls tightening around his shaft.

"I'm…I'm going to cum Artie!" Claudia's pussy clamped down on Artie as she went over the edge, Artie pushed through the tight walls keeping himself as deep as he could when he felt the fire in his belly built and the tingling in his toes with one last thundering moan Artie let himself go, filling Claudia full of his hot seed then collapsing on the bed next to her while they both caught their breath.

The cool air in the room brought chills to their sweat soaked bodies, so Artie pulled the blanket over them both, turning so he could gather up Claudia in his arms they faced each other and just smiled Claudia ran her thumb over Arties Cheek while he pushed back the hair and tucked it behind her ear. As they looked at each other, Artie couldn't help but feel like Claudia was looking into his soul, he stair was deep and meaningful, like she was lost in his eyes.

"What?" Artie asked her as he let his hand play through her hair. Claudia put herself up on her elbow and rested her hand on Arties chest all the while still looking at him intensely until she finally gave him a smile.

"I love you Arthur" Claudia wasn't sure how Artie was going to react to that, so she just keep looking at him and smiled. Artie laid there for a moment, quickly taking the information that Claudia had just expressed to him, and before his brain knew how to answer the, his heart did it for him.

"I love you too Claudia Donovan" pulling her into him for gentle kiss. Laughing and talking they let the night over take them as the drifted off to sleep.


End file.
